heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
T'Challa (Earth-616) (Marvel Series)
History Early life T'Challa was the first biological son of T'Chaka, King of the African Nation of Wakanda. His mother, N'Yami, died while giving birth and his adopted older brother, Hunter, blamed him for her death. His second mother, Ramonda, left the family when T'Challa was only eight. T'Chaka believed Ramonda had run away with another man, and so decreed that no one would speak of her in his presence again. Only decades later did T'Challa learn Ramonda had been kidnapped and brought back to her native South Africa. Klaw The Bilderberg Conference invited T'Chaka to sit at their table in order to negotiate use of Wakandan goods. As T'Chaka rejected their offers, criticizing their materialistic and selfish ideology, they let their agent, Klaw, take a hit on the Wakandan family. Killing T'Chaka and intending to slay the entire family, Klaw was forced to retreat by the young T'Challa. Ororo Munroe T'Challa as a teen was sent on the Wakandan rite of passage in which he was sent off to roam the land. He was rescued by a young orphan girl named Ororo Munroe, who used her mutant powers to control the weather to take out his would-be kidnappers. The pair shared a romance and spent much time together, however, T'Challa's duties as a prince prevented them from further exploring their burgeoning mutual attraction. Education As a young man, T'Challa traveled to America and Europe for school. B'Tumba, his childhood friend, was sent by his father N'Baza to study alongside him. While in the US T'Challa used the alias "Luke Charles" to remain incognito. It was during this time that he met another student Nicole Adams and the two had a short romance. Another student, Kamal Rakim, was angered T'Challa was dating a white person and attacked the two. T'Challa was forced to defend himself and Nicole and easily took down Kamal and his gang. He gained a Ph.D. in Physics from Oxford University. Being bested at every sport and every endeavor, B'Tumba grew jealous and turned to A.I.M., plotting revenge against T'Chaka's son. Return to Wakanda He came back to perform his duties in his tribe to become a man to lead the country. He was sent to find the sacred Heart-Shaped Herb, whilst searching he was captured by A.I.M., B'Tumba was ordered to execute his friend, but since he couldn't do it, he freed T'Challa and joined him in battling the A.I.M. soldiers. During the combat, B'Tumba was fatally wounded, and after A.I.M. retreated, he apologized to Black Panther before dying. After beating the then current Black Panther and taking a Heart-Shaped Herb to link him to Bast, the Panther God, the herb also enhanced him which made him almost superhuman as T'Challa became the new Black Panther, leader of the Panther Clan, and King of Wakanda. As one of his first acts as King, T'Challa excommunicated his adopted brother, Hunter. As the White Wolf, Hunter had decades earlier assumed leadership of the Hatut Zeraze ("Dogs of War"), zealous patriots who acted as the Wakandan Secret Police, performing acts of sedition, counter-intelligence, and assassination against the countries presumed enemies. T'Challa would not be a king who tolerated such actions, and so he officially disbanded the Hatut Zeraze, although in reality the Dogs and Hunter merely left Wakanda to operate on their own abroad. Being King continued to bring up new difficulties when a tribal war commenced in Wakanda. T'Challa was forced to take sides in the war, choosing Dora Milaje over the Jabari Tribe for his secret service agents as well as his harem. The more Wakanda became a technological global power, the more T'Challa realized the threats of the outside world. Fantastic Four While developing nuclear weaponry inside Wakanda, he began to invite super-powered people to his country, beginning with the Fantastic Four, Although once he found out what kind of people they were, T'Challa saw them as allies as well as friends. They helped T'Challa defeat Klaw without taking his life. In thanks he played baseball with his new American friends. T'Challa later sends a missile from Wakanda to the Baxter Building, piercing the barrier. Inside, Reed removes the vibranium bands which he had radioed the Black Panther to send to him. Reed then uses them to beat Klaw into submission. After the battle Reed radios T'Challa to thank him for helping them out. T'Challa witnesses Doctor Doom travel the globe with the Silver Surfer's stolen cosmic power T'Challa led an army to Panther Island in a battle against the Inhumans. He realized that they have mutual allies and that Black Bolt brought the Inhumans because he sensed danger. Investigating, they came across the Psycho-Man's base and had to fight off his defenses. They found themselves overwhelmed and so they had Lockjaw bring the Fantastic Four to the Psycho-Man's base to turn the tide. There they battled their way to Psycho-Man, who revealed to them that he came from the Microverse and that he intended to take over this world with a giant emoto-caster weapon. Psycho-man was subdued by all the heroes and Black Panther questioned him, only to find that he was actually a robot piloted by a tiny being. Avengers Black Panther, under the identity of "Luke Charles", teamed up with Captain America to battle Baron Zemo. After defeating him Cap asked Black Panther to join the Avengers. With the team he battled the Grim Reaper, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, the Masters of Evil led by Ultron-5, Scarlet Centurion, he even time traveled back to World War II, he helped take down the Vision, Ultron's latest creation, who later joined the team. He fought also Yellowjacket, the Circus of Crime and Surtur with Ymir. Man-Ape Black Panther and his allies traveled to Wakanda. There, they were greeted by an army of Wakandan troops who attacked the other Avengers with guns until Black Panther stopped them. When asking them who authorized them to carry such weapons, they told the Panther that it was his chosen stand-in M'Baku that gave the order. Angered, Black Panther called M'Baku to him. Having dinner, M'Baku explained that he ordered the troops to carry weapons because he had heard reports that Klaw was back in Wakanda. During their meal, Black Panther and his comrades were knocked out because M'Baku had drugged their food in hopes of taking over the nation of Wakanda. Waking, Black Panther found himself in costume, faced with M'Baku who was dressed as a white gorilla, a forbidden outfit in Wakanda. Calling himself the Man-Ape, M'Baku explained that he would kill T'Challa, take over the kingdom, and have everyone worship the white gorilla instead of the panther god. A battle waged on through the village of Wakanda, taking them to the atomic fire pits that power the small nation. There the Man-Ape almost fell into the pit, but Black Panther grabbed him. As he was pulling up his foe, the Man-Ape attacked and knocked him out. Later, T'Challa awoke strapped to an altar beneath the Panther Idol. Man-Ape then attempted to knock the statue onto the Black Panther in an effort to kill him and destroy the idol. Meanwhile, the other Avengers came to and broke out of their prison cell. The Man-Ape's plan backfired, as his efforts to knock down the statue caused it to crumble and fall on top of him while the Avengers freed T'Challa from his restraints. With T'Challa free and the Man-Ape apparently deceased, the battle was declared over. Back at home they battle Egghead, Puppet Master, and the Mad Thinker and ultimately defeat the trio of villains then the team battled Egghead and the Swordsman. Panther and the team mourn the reported death of Captain America. He battled Ultron-6, Kang the Conqueror and the Squadron Sinister in the present and in the distant future. Daredevil While patrolling the city, Black Panther was stopped by the police and D.A. Foggy Nelson, who mistook his silhouette for that of Daredevil. They then asked the hero for his assistance in administering an antidote to Daredevil who was close to death due to a medical treatment reacting badly with the radioactive particles in his blood. Finding the hero, Black Panther managed to administer it, but also learned Daredevil's secret identity. Working together, the two heroes teamed up to take down Samuel Saxon. This began a long career of team-ups. Sons of the Serpent On a trip back to New York from Wakanda, T'Challa learned that the Sons of the Serpent had been targeting prominent black people in the city. After outspoken singer Monica Lynne expresses her opinion about the Sons on the Dan Dunnshow, she becomes their next target. The Serpents' activities attract the attention of the Avengers, who recount their previous encounter with the group to the Vision. When Monica Lynne is attacked by the Serpents, she is saved by Black Panther. She later appears on the Dan Dunn show once more to continue to air her opinion about the Serpents which makes her more of a target. When the Avengers plan to protect her, the Panther stops them, deciding that he will protect the musician by himself. Approaching Lynne, the Black Panther asks her not appear on television again the following night, a request she refuses. The Panther spends the rest of the night stalking the city searching for members of the Sons of the Serpent. When he finds one member he take him out and steals his uniform and slips aboard their shuttle craft. He is soon taken to their base, a giant mechanical serpent hidden beneath the sea. However, there the Black Panther's cover is blown and he is unmasked by the Serpents who hold him at gunpoint. 52 The Avengers are alerted of a string of crimes that are apparently being caused by the Black Panther, which the Sons of the Serpent are using to fuel racial tensions in the city, by promising to unmask the Panther on national television, and expose his criminal nature. This causes the city to become split over the issue of race and tensions on the Dan Dunn show explode. The Avengers, seeking to get to the bottom of things, track down and battle the "Black Panther", who manages to distract the Avengers and escape. While recouping back at Avengers Mansion they soon see on television that the Sons of the Serpent have "captured" Black Panther and are about to unmask him on television. The Avengers rush to the station and battle the Sons of the Serpent. When the real Black Panther is freed, he reveals that the Black Panther "unmasked" by the Serpents was really an impostor. The masterminds behind the Sons of the Serpent are unmasked and revealed to be Dan Dunn and Montague Hale. It turns out their racism was an act intended to stir up hatred and violence that they could use to gain power. Although Hale was using "Black America" for his own ends, Monica Lynne and T'Challa point out that even though the leader was wrong, the cause is still right. They each admit that they have found a new purpose. The team battles Arkon and his soldiers and the Split-Second Squad. The team battles the Hulk., the Lethal Legion (in which Man-Ape was a member) and the Zodiac Cartel led by Taurus. The battle with Zodiac continued, they faced the Masters of Evil again this time led by Klaw. Arkon returned. They battled the Squadron Supreme, and Psyklop. Thunderbolts Gang Black Panther and Daredevil team up again after witnessing a crash where the driver was only a teenager. The two rush the boy to the hospital. Black Panther explains that he was investigating the criminal activities of a local gang of African-American youths known as the Thunderbolts. The Thunderbolts, Panther explains have been recruiting members from the kids that he teaches in his civilian guise of Luke Charles. The group itself, is anti-establishment and is under the belief that the "white man" is the cause of their ills, and believes that violence and theft is the only way to get out from under the perception of oppression. Daredevil also learns that the boy he saved (Lonnie) has an older brother Billy who has infiltrated the group. Daredevil teams up with Black Panther to break up the group, and with the help of Billy, they break it up and turn them over to police. Billy then goes to check on his brother at the hospital and Daredevil and Black Panther decide to treat themselves to a Coke for a job well done. Doctor Doom When Doctor Doom, the ruler of Latveria, learned of the existence of Vibranium, he searched for the small African nation with a mechanical eagle. He uses a tunneling device to travel to Wakanda, but causes seismic disturbances that rattled the nation. The people called for T'Challa, who returned home to help. He found Doom trying to repair a malfunction in his device. He attacked the Latverian unaware and grabbed his weapons. Doom called his bluff, knowing that the Panther would not shoot an unarmed man. Unfortunately for the Panther, Doom really is armed and fells him with an energy blast from his gauntlet. He then had two of his men shackle the Black Panther while he continued repairing his tunneling device. His men became worried about their leader's obsession with power. T'Challa escaped and got in front of the Great Mound of Vibranium, threatening to destroy them all by blasting the volatile substance. Now at stalemate, Doom retreated back to Latveria. T'Challa was rescued by Ben and Johnny from the racist nation of Rudyarda. Back with the Avengers he battled Kratos. He helped protect Daredevil's identity by impersonating him in front of the media. He fought the Savage Land Mutates and the Space Phantoms, who had teamed up with the Grim Reaper. They fought the Champion and Magneto. Black Panther and the team try to recruit Daredevil into the Avengers. Lion God During a protest at the Avengers Mansion about T'Challa living in the US, the protesters burst in and attacked the Avengers. A news reporter demanded that T'Challa come with him and T'Challa bowed in reverence. It was revealed that the reporter was actually the Lion God in disguise. He was there to bring the Panther home. In Africa, T'Challa was shackled as his prisoner while he planned to destroy the Panther God. They returned to New York and the God attacked the Avengers, but Thor took him out with a lightning bolt and he vanished. He survived to plot his revenge. With the team, T'Challa next battled the Living Bombs. Mantis later summoned the Lion God back to the Mansion. During the inevitable fight it was revealed that Mantis did this in order to help the Avengers take out one of their deadliest foes. In the UK they battled the Troglodytes. They next faced off against the Defenders, who were searching for the Evil Eye. In another adventure, the team was kidnapped by the Collector to be part of his collection.. T'Challa designed and created a mechanical flight harness for Captain America's ally Falcon. He worked alongside the duo to battle the Secret Empire. The Zodiac Cartel returned. T'Challa fought Star Stalker and Thanos. T'Challa began to wonder how much more time he would have to spend away from his home. Kang returned for revenge. Threats to Wakanda T'Challa returned to Wakanda to find his homeland threatened by Erik Killmonger. Killmonger had been ravaging villages to attract the Black Panther's attention. The two battled to the death. Back in his country he battled new enemies Venomm, Baron Macabre, King Cadaver, and Lord Karnaj, all of whom eventually teamed up to fight the Panther. Sombre teamed up with Killmonger. More threats came in the form of Salamander K'Ruel and the return of Venomm. The Panther finally believed he had finished with Killmonger, but even more threats arose when Madame Slay, and then later the Ku Klux Klan, and even later the attacked Soul-Strangler. He then faced Wind Eagle using a Wakanda Flight Harness. Other threats included Hatch-22, Princess Zanda, and others. Future Black Panther On a mission to recover King Solomon's Frogs, T'Challa met a future version of himself who was telepathic and fatally sick. Attempting to change this future, he broke up with Monica Lynne and kept his future body in cryostasis. Rescuing Ramonda & Joining the Pendragons Wakanda almost went to war with Atlantis during an incident on Kiber Island and T'Challa found out that his stepmotherhad not left his family, but was kidnapped and made into a domestic slave by Anton Pretorius, a known white supremacist who sexually assaulted her daily. It was soon after her discovery that T'Challa rescued her and joined the Knights of Pendragon, where he learned that he had a Pendragon Spirit within himself. With the help of Black Axe and Afrikaa, he exposed the efforts of Cardinal Technology to escalate the civil war in Mohannda. The Threats of Achebe & Nakia Empowered by the demon Mephisto, Reverend Achebe led a coup on Wakanda backed by Xcon, an alliance of rogue intelligence agents and the Russian mafia. In exchange for Mephisto's abandoning Achebe and leaving Wakanda in peace, T'Challa sold his soul to him, knowing that his unity with the Panther God and its link to the spirits of past Panther Clan leaders would ruin Mephisto’s plans. Demanding sanctions against America over the Xcon coup, T’Challa linked the United States to it and presented evidence to the United Nations. Nakia attempted to kill Monica Lynne and was replaced in the Dora Milaje with Queen Divine Justice. Distraught and alone, Nakia was captured, tortured and almost killed by Achebe before Killmonger rebuilt her into Malice. Losing the Panther Title Killmonger also attempted to wipe out Wakanda’s economy, so T'Challa was forced to nationalize all foreign companies. This resulted in Tony Stark having controlling interest in the Wakandan Design Group. After the economy was once again stabilized, T'Challa fought Killmonger in ritual combat and was almost killed, but lost the Black Panther title instead of his life. Moon Knight and Brother Voodoo mystically nursed T'Challa back to health while Killmonger attempted to join the Avengers as the newest Black Panther. Soon after, Deadpool and other mercenaries attacked Wakanda on the behalf of Achebe, and the Avengers were forced to respond. While they were in Wakanda, Killmonger was supposedly killed and T'Challa was re-established as Black Panther. The Black Dragon The criminal Nightshade resurrected the fabled Chinese monster Chiantang the Black Dragon to use against T'Challa back in New York. Black Dragon had a mind-controlled Iron Fist attack Black Panther. Panther managed to defeat Iron Fist, however the assault caused the fatal sickness the future Panther had originally predicted. Nightshade, meanwhile, managed to revive the future Panther. Downfall of Xcon At the same time, the White Wolf took over Xcon and killed most of its leaders. The previous Xcon leadership had used King Solomon's Frogs to replace the U.S. President and Canadian Prime Minister with brainwashed future counterparts, allowing the company to overthrow both countries. Hunter continued with this plan and exacted revenge on Tony Stark for his buy-out of Wakandan Design Group. Afraid for Tony, T'Challa sent him a message by using financial finagling to seize control of Stark Enterprises and simultaneously annex a small Canadian island in Lake Superior. This prompted the U.S. and Canadian leaders to meet to discuss this crisis. The coordination of these leaders allowed Panther and his allies, including the future Panther, to invade the White House and foil Xcon's plot, thereby un-brainwashing the duplicate leaders and returning them to their own times. Death of the Future Panther As the Panther returned to Wakanda, the future Panther fell into a coma and was placed back into stasis until he was killed by Man-Ape. Man-Ape had then been freed by Divine Justice in hopes of freeing her tribe. Health Issues After all of this, the original T'Challa became unstable and constantly hallucinating. He attacked the Jabari tribe with the intent of wiping them out; but almost accidentally killed Divine Justice. This caused him to come to his senses and stop the battle. Unable to face almost killing a woman he loved, the Panther went into hiding in New York and handed over Wakanda to his council. A policeman named Kasper Cole adopted an abandoned Panther costume and sought out T'Challa for training and guidance. This incident gave T'Challa the strength to fight for his health, his nation and his world. Killmonger was revived later and challenged T'Challa's rule, an issue which remains unresolved. Avengers Disassembled At the same time, T'Challa went back to the Avengers, who battled Scorpio, and unmasked U.S. Defense Secretary Dell Rusk as the evil Red Skull. The team was disbanded after the Scarlet Witch had a mental breakdown. Invasion of Wakanda After the fall of M'Butu, Erich Paine's facility released mutant animals, fruit of his experiments, and T'Challa took action against it. As he had knocked out Paine and was looking for a way to nullify his mimicking powers, the X-Men came and refused to listen to T'Challa while he was ordering them to back off in order to avoid their powers to be mimicked. During this adventure, T'Challa tried to reconnect with his former lover Ororo. Marriage T'Challa helped reunite Ororo with her surviving family members in Africa, as well as introducing her to her long lost grandparents in America. Not shortly after, T'Challa proposed to Ororo. The two were soon married in a large Wakandan ceremony and then headed off on a diplomatic world tour for their honeymoon. World Tour / Civil War They visited nations like Latveria, the Blue Area of the Moon, and Atlantis as well as America. There, the nation was gripped by the events of the Civil War, and while visiting the White House, the authorities attempted to force Ororo to sign on to the Superhuman Registration Act despite her status as a ruling dignitary. This resulted in the royal couple choosing to side with Captain America and the Secret Avengers in the war. Joining the Fantastic Four At the conclusion of the superhero Civil War the Wakandan embassy in New York was destroyed, leaving T'Challa without a home while in the city. At the same time Reed and Sue Richards decided to “take a break” from the Fantastic Four, leaving an opening on the team. T'Challa and Ororo accepted the Richards' offer to stay in the Baxter Building and, along with the Thing and the Human Torch formed a new Fantastic Four. During their time with the team, they encountered Galactus and defeated his heralds Silver Surfer and Stardust, traveled to alternate realities, fought a new Frightful Four, and saved Eternity from dying with the help of Doctor Strange. They also stayed and fought alongside the entire Fantastic Four against the Hulk and his Warbound. Though they fought hard, they were eventually defeated along with many others. It was after this event that T'Challa and Ororo decided they had been away from their duties long enough, bidding farewell to their allies and departing on good terms. Back To Wakanda and the Skrull invasion Upon returning to Wakanda, Black Panther and Storm faced Erik Killmonger, defeating him with assistance from Monica Rambeau (a.k.a. Pulsar). Afterward, Black Panther and Wakanda were faced with the invasion off the alien shapeshifters the Skrulls, who had already infiltrated as part of their "Secret Invasion" plan to conquer Earth. However, Panther had found out about the intruders and managed to capture all of the Skrull imposters beforehand. A fact the Skrull general learned upon entering Wakanda when he seen the heads of his Skrull soldiers on posts and a sign that read "See Wakanda and Die". Panther had studied their composition and weaknesses which later aided him in taking down a Super-Skrull who possessed Luke Cage's skin, with Wolverine's claws, Iron Fist's "Chi fist" moves, Bullseye's aim, and the combined fighting styles of Captain America, Moon Knight, Shang-Chi, Daredevil, Elektra, and Black Panther. T'Challa used his gained knowledge of Skrull joints, pressure points, and body composition to disable and tear apart the Super Skrull with ease. Then going on, with the aid of his wife Storm, to outwit and defeat the Skrull general and his army by posing as Skrull soldiers themselves to get close to and kill the general. Some time after, Prince Namor the Sub-Mariner, attempts to recruit T'Challa for the Cabal, a secret council of master super-villains. Attacked by the forces of fellow Cabal member Doctor Doom, T'Challa is left comatose. His sister Shuri is trained as the next Panther, with the mantle passing onto her officially after T'Challa awakens from his coma and attempts to recover from his injuries. Doom War After he was tricked and ambushed by Doom and the passing of the Panther mantle, T'Challa lost all of his enhanced attributes given to him by being the panther totem. As a result, he has been working with his sorcerer, Zawavari, to accumulate a replacement. He has since made a pact with another unknown Panther deity, returning his attributes to an even higher level as well as placing incantations on his body, making himself highly resistant to most magic and mystic assaults. This has all been done in preparation for the imminent battle with Doctor Doom, which culminated in Doom's defeat and T'Challa rendering all of the processed Vibranium inert to give his people a chance to rebuild without their dependence on the element. Man Without Fear With his former powers now gone, and questioning his original role as the protector of his people, T'Challa accepted an offer from Matt Murdock to take over the guardianship of Hell's Kitchen in the aftermath of the recent gang wars as Matt left New York, both men needing to re-learn who they were and of what they were capable. Using forged immigration papers provided by Foggy Nelson, T'Challa established a new identity as Mr. Okonkwo, native of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, purchasing a small diner in order to be close to the people he now protected.5 Storm, although missing her husband, recognized his need to operate on his own, and agreed to leave him in private unless he asked for her. T'Challa found himself facing the new supercriminal Vlad the Impaler, who is consolidating power in the city's underworld. Also, after the Stark Tower was rebuilt, he re-joined the Avengers. King of The Dead T'Challa finished his duty in Hell's Kitchen and returned home to Wakanda. Some time after, attacks from a city below Wakanda called Necropolis began constantly happening by undead soldiers. T'Challa called Reed Richards to help him think through the situation as he was the only person T'Challa believed could "keep up" intellectually. Reed Richards and T'Challa stepped into the dark underground city Necropolis, the City of the Dead, where all Black Panthers are laid to rest.96 They eventually met Bastet, the Panther God, and T'Challa told her that he desired to be Black Panther again but doesn't want to harm Shuri in any way. Meanwhile, Shuri, Susan Richards and Storm took a herb to make them "see the gods", and immediately took the battle to Anubis, the God of the Dead who was the source of the soldiers. They encountered and engaged Anubis and its army. Bast showed T'Challa a vision of Wakanda being flooded and told him that the catastrophic destruction of Wakanda is but a prelude to something worse, and for the salvation of his nation, he must become her king and not Wakanda's. She deemed him "King of the Dead". He gained the power and knowledge of all the past Black Panthers to become "A king of kings. Bast's champion. Bast's Black Panther". He now ruled over Necropolis while Shuri remained in power in Wakanda.4 Avengers vs X-Men T'Challa sided with the Avengers in the conflict against the X-Men and fought his wife in battle. After the Phoenix chose its five hosts and they began to make the world a better place, T'Challa provided a hideout for the, now, outlaw Avengers in Wakanda, although he started to doubt the Avengers as they continued struggle against them. After Namor attacked and almost destroyed Wakanda searching for the Avengers, T'Challa named the X-Men enemies of his country. Because Ororo was still queen at the time, many felt that she betrayed both her new kingdom and her subjects. By not only siding with the X-Men against Wakanda, but by attacking T'Challa, and throwing her wedding ring away for all to see. Which was then followed by Ororo leaving her confused subjects and the crumbled city that she was the queen of when she left Wakanda with the X-Men. So as a result, the High Priest of Wakanda annulled their marriage, while Wakanda began the process of being rebuilt. Joining the Illuminati While performing a test for potential members of Wakanda's space program, T'Challa witnessed the event known as an "Incursion", when two universes collide with their Earths as the point of collision. T'Challa faced the Black Swan, who destroyed the other Earth colliding with Earth-616. T'Challa managed to capture her, and decided to reconsider his refusal to associate with the Illuminati, contacting them in order to get their help in solving the issue.97 Before their first meeting, T'Challa vowed to fellow Illuminati member Namor that after the situation was settled, he would personally kill him. The Illuminati and Black Panther went on to face several Incursions, often avoiding them narrowly by outside aid, until they were finally forced to destroy another planet Earth (albeit an empty one) during an Incursion taking place in Latveria.99 Meanwhile however, hostilities between Wakanda and Atlantis increased, with several incidents leading closer to all out war. In light of the dire situation the Illuminati were facing, Namor made an offer for peace with generous terms and told T'Challa to support accepting that peace in his council meetings, since he would only make the offer once. Despite T'Challa's attempts, his sister discarded the peace offer and ordered the armies of Wakanda to make ready for war.100 The Wakandan armies destroyed the city of Atlantis in a sneak attack. Infinity While the Avengers were off-world representing Earth in a coalition of space empires in the war against the invading Builders, the Mad Titan Thanos and his armies of space pirates invaded the Earth to kill Thanos' last remaining offspring. Wakanda was one of many sites targeted and a wing of Thanos' army led by Black Dwarf of the Black Order attacked. Black Panther engaged Black Dwarf in battle, and narrowly managed to outlast him as Wakanda's armies repelled the invaders. Meanwhile, Prince Namor bent the knee and swore his and Atlantis' allegiance to Proxima Midnight, one of Thanos' lieutenants, in an attempt to exact revenge against Wakanda for the destruction of Atlantis. He did so by telling her that the Infinity Gems were located in Wakanda, leading Proxima to lead the majority of Thanos' forces in another invasion of the city.102 Meanwhile, T'Challa and the rest of the Illuminati were faced with yet another incursion. Upon arriving at the site, they were greeted by an Aleph from the other Earth, which asked them to come with him. They were brought before the Builders of that reality, who told them that they were planning to destroy every Earth in the Multiverse in order to prevent the early death of everything. After asking them if they had the means to destroy their own world, they asked what they were waiting for, before returning them home and destroying the Earth of their reality.103 Meanwhile, Thanos' armies breached the Golden City and Thanos himself explored the Necropolis, uncovering the Illuminati's cache of world-destroying weapons and their prisoners.104 Thanos departed after finding his son, allowing the Illuminati to reclaim the Necropolis from Thanos' soldiers. After easily dispatching of the Avengers, Thanos himself was encased in an amber construct by his son, along with his lieutenant Proxima Midnight, in a state of "living death."105 Upon returning to the Necropolis, T'Challa was betrayed by his Dora Milaje who revealed to Shuri that T'Challa had been conspiring with Namor. After refusing to tell her anything due to his unwillingness to reveal the Illuminati's secrets, Shuri forbade T'Challa from ever entering Wakanda, restricting him to the Necropolis. Incursion of Earth-4290001 During an incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-4290001, the Black Panther and the Illuminati were forced to consider either destroying the incursive world and kill its many innocent people or allow it and their world to collide just to save face. Panther tries to work up the nerve to press the detonator to the bomb that would destroy Earth-4290001. The ghost of his father T'Chaka appears to him and demands that he act. It was the job of the Black Panthers to protect the kingdom of Wakanda in life. In the end, however, T'Challa couldn't go through with it. Enraged, T'Chaka strips his son of his kingdom, of his people, and of his post as King of the Dead. As far as T'Chaka is concerned, he has no son. Eventually, only Namor was able to work up the nerve to destroy Earth-4290001.107 In anger, T'Challa attacks Namor who confesses that it was he who sent Thanos and the Black Order to Wakanda. T'Challa would have killed Namor on the spot if the rest of the Illuminati hadn't restrained him. As Namor is kicked out the Illuminati, T'Challa swears to kill him. Time Runs Out When Captain America ordered the Avengers to take down the Illuminati, the Black Panther along with the Illuminati went into hiding.109110 Because of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s improvement on ways to track them down, the Illuminati had to periodically move from base to base.111 Eight months into the future, T'Challa's kingdom Wakanda was destroyed by Namor and his Cabal109, which he created from the Illuminati's prisoners in the Necropolis to destroy incursive worlds since the Illuminati would no longer perform the task,112 and now used the Necropolis as their base. T'Challa and Shuri led a strike team in an attempt to penetrate the Necropolis and retrieve the Cabal's supply of antimatter injectors. However, they got caught in a booby trap by Maximus, a member of the Cabal. Proxima Midnight emerged and began slaughtering the Wakandan soldiers. Shuri volunteered to stay behind to hold off Proxima while T'Challa fleed and relinquished her rulership over to him.109 The Illuminati devised a plan to get rid of Namor's Cabal.113 They let themselves be found by Steve Rogers' Avengers, and set a trap to subdue them with the help of Sunspot's Avengers.114 Even though the help of the Invisible Woman was needed to make this possible, as Rogers' Avengers had brought their own reinforcements,115 the Illuminati were able to share their plan with Steve. Namor, who had become disgusted with the Cabal's needless slaughtering of the people of worlds they could destroy painlessly, was ready to turn himself in, but also set a trap to destroy the Cabal. For this next Incursion, the incursive world had been ravaged by the Sidera Maris. Namor would lead the Cabal to said world, activate the antimatter injector without their knowledge, and leave them to die with said Earth. The Cabal would be prevented from escaping with the use of an A.I.M. platform capable of creating an impenetrable barrier between the two colliding Earths. However, as Namor had left the incursive Earth and prepared to activate the platform, Black Panther finally got his revenge. Black Panther stuns Namor with a knife while Black Bolt uses his sonic scream to throw Namor off the platform to the soon-to-be-destroyed Earth in order to make him personally pay for his crimes. As the antimatter injector began to destroy the Earth, Panther and Black Bolt returned to theirs, informing the Avengers that not only the Cabal had been destroyed, but Namor was also not going to come back. Secret Wars During the final incursion, Black Panther was one of the heroes that tried to stop Earth-1610 from destroying his Earth. After the vessel transporting the Earth's "resurrection team" was destroyed by the Children, Mr. Fantastic and Black Panther was forced to put the "lifeboat" in action. As the "lifeboat" was deployed, Manifold teleported numerous heroes into it including Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Captain Marvel, Cyclops, and Thor, which allowed them to survive the end of the Multiverse.116 Black Panther and the other heroes in the life raft would later be awakened by Doctor Strange eight years after the end of the Multiverse and the creation of Battleworld, a planet cobbled together from the fragments of destroyed realities ruled by Doom.117 Black Panther and the other heroes were later transported by Strange to confront the Cabal after a distress call was sent to him by one member of the Thor Corps, and after this Doom himself appeared to quell the fighting. When Doom tried to kill them, Doctor Strange teleported them across Battleworld, but at the cost of his own life.118Black Panther ended up in the domain of Egyptia along with Namor.119 Three weeks later, while Battleworld was in dsarray, T'Challa, with Namor, arrived to Strange's Hidden Isle of Agamotto, using the Key of Agamotto given to them by Strange, they entered, and after identifying themselves as member of the Illuminati to a projection of the deceased Sorcerer Supreme, they were given access to some powerful items Strange had collected over the years, including the Siege Courageous and an Infinity Gauntlet that worked only in Doomstadt.120Black Panther and Namor next traveled to the Deadlands for reinforcements, and Black Panther used his title as the King of the Dead to convince the zombies to join the forces opposing Doom.121 Using the Siege Courageous, the two of them arrived to the battlefield along with the zombies, proclaiming that Doom's reign is over.122 Doom tried to convince T'Challa that he would rebuild Wakanda if he would stop fighting, but he refused the offer and struck Doom down. Victor quickly regenerated from the attack and directed an energy blast at Black Panther and Namor, which killed the latter, but T'Challa continued fighting and two of them used their power against each other. Their battle ended when Doom crushed the Infinity Gauntlet and subdued T'Challa, but it was revealed to be a distraction, and Doom teleports to the Molecule Man's location. When the Molecule Man transferred his power to Mister Fantastic, Battleworld exploded. As the inhabitants of Battleworld were trying to run from their ultimate demise, Black Panther gripped tightly to the Reality Gem and was transported to his reborn native universe in the rebuilt Wakanda. A Nation Under Our Feet T'Challa's regime was challenged by the consecutive emergence of two insurgent groups, the People, led by Tetu, and the rebel Dora Milaje, led by Aneka and Ayo. Influenced by the anti-monarchical teachings of the elder Changamire, the People intended to overthrow T'Challa, and had no qualms with resorting to violent and depraved methods, which included bombing public areas, one of these attacks which almost cost the life of Ramonda. With the help of the Crew, Black Panther dwindled the numbers of the People, and exposed their alliance with nefarious villains such as Zeke Stane. T'Challa later enlisted the help of Changamire himself to speak against those who justified bloodshed with his teachings, conceding that Wakanda's form of ruling needed to change, and accepting that if Wakandans were the most advanced people in the world, the institutions that govern them should be as well. The Dora Milaje, on the other hand, were motivated by the belief that T'Challa neglected his people, and held the position that no one man should hold as much power as he did. Ayo and Aneka initially acted as vigilantes, liberating the Wakandans exploited by criminals. They later settled in the Jabari-Lands, taking them from the White Gorilla Cult, and offered asylum to hundreds of people in need. With the assistance of Shuri, whom T'Challa retrieved from a transcendent plane where her soul had been left wandering after being felled by the Black Order, the Dora Milaje were temporarily appeased. The remaining forces of the People were finally subdued when they marched towards the Golden City, and Tetu was captured. Once the dust settled, T'Challa held hearings for the Dora Milaje, who had receded to simply desiring independence for their lands, but eventually accepted to remain under Wakanda's rule. T'Challa set out to establish a council to create a constitution that could lead to a democratic government. Even though Wakanda was to be ruled by the people, T'Challa would remain as the king who represented the nation, but didn't rule it. Trivia * T'Challa is also the primary funder of the Mutants Sans Frontières; an organization that is dedicated to the protection of mutant rights, which also funds the X-Men's activities. * Black Panther was once referred to as the "Black Leopard" for a short time in 1972. Both in-universe and out-of-universe, it was changed to distance themselves from the group of the same name, though in-universe, T'Challa explains that he neither condemns nor condones their actions and that, technically, a leopard is a panther. * T'Challa was two-time Time magazine "Person of the Year" and six-time People magazine "Sexiest Man Alive." Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Heroes